Rider Vs Crosshairs
Rider Medusa of Fate/Stay (WarpyNeko930) takes on Crosshairs of Transformers (MP999) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Lockdown, 0:53-1:44) A massive jet stands ready to take off at the beginning of a runway, with the last and most important cargo being loaded by a large military brigade. Several human soldiers lift a large crate onto the back of the jet under the eye of the Autobot Crosshairs, who watches over them and the surroundings with a keen eye. Crosshairs: Oi! You done? Let’s get this bird in the air alright? N.E.S.T. Captain: Crosshairs, sir! We need a few more minutes for the company to arrive! Crosshairs: Forget ‘bout it! Let’s go, I don’t want to have to watch over this tripe any longer than I have to! You’ll be fine with me around, and intel says no Decepticons are around for miles. But it isn’t another transformer who watches the cargo with interest; it is Rider Medusa, who clings to a wall inside the hanger. Spotting a chest inside the jet, and noticing it about to take off, she leaps off the wall and scampers outside. Crosshairs looks around as if he saw something, and steps inside the jet before smacking a console to close the back. The ramp slides up, and Rider runs towards it as fast as she can, barely sneaking inside before the seal is shut and the plane shoots off. At first, only a small red security light illuminates the darkness... (Silence) But suddenly, the floodlights of the cargo hold turn on, and Crosshairs is standing and waiting for her, locked, loaded and aimed. Crosshairs: Thought you were sneaky, didn’t cha? No human avoids my sight. Rider: Hmph. With a movement of her arm, Rider draws her dagger, and wraps its chain around her arm. Crosshairs: Not one for talk? Fine by me! I don’t really care about this cargo, but my guns have been aching for some action! 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Dogfight, 0:44-1:16) Crosshairs fires four shots with one hand, and Rider flips over them all before lashing out with her chain dagger. Crosshairs takes a knee and the attacks scrape harmlessly against the metal of his arm, before Medusa runs up and begins to kick him as hard as she can. The attacks prove fruitless, and Crosshairs kicks her away into the wall of the plane. All the while, the plane takes to the skies, and the battlefield slowly becomes angled. Crosshairs fires a machine gun at Rider, who runs to the side and lets the bullets pierce the bulletproof interior behind her. 49 Swinging two daggers, Rider stabs into a crate from a distance and swings it towards Crosshairs, who gets knocked off balance by the weight of the container. With a quick motion, Rider then throws her daggers into the ceiling, swings upwards, detaches them, and throws them into Crosshairs’ feet, where they stab right through and impale the ground underneath. Medusa lands behind him and pulls, using the chains wrapped around him to try and pull him down, while he fires blindly trying to catch her. Though his bullets miss, his backhand doesn’t when he takes a swipe after being grounded, and as she recoils, he rips the daggers out of his feet and tosses them aside. 37 Rolling two grenades out of his arm and into his hand, the Autobot tosses both at Rider, who snags them with her chains and tosses them aside, blowing a hole in the wall at the back. The air pressure slowly starts to pull the cargo towards the newfound opening, but the combatants hold their ground. Rider throws a dagger at Crosshairs again, but he takes a knee and fires his machine gun right back, keeping powerful bullets in a line so steady they meet the dagger head on and stall it in the air. When it finally goes limp, Rider has to block the remaining bullets by swinging her other weapon, though one gets through and strikes her in the shoulder. 28 (New Divide, 3:39-4:07) Crosshairs smirks and holds a gun in the air, and empties a clip so hard the empty magazine hits a control panel, and opens the cargo door once more. As a siren goes off, Crosshairs runs up and grabs Rider before trying to throw her out of the plane; at the last second, she stabs the floor with her daggers and scrapes against it, carving two lines in the ground but stopping her fall. Aiming at what he believes to be a sitting duck, Crosshairs fires, but Rider avoids each shot, seemingly by teleporting along the cargo floor. 20 Eventually finding an opportunity to attack, Medusa appears in front of Crosshairs and dances in place, whipping her blades and chains around her at an incredible speed. They carve into Crosshairs and knock him down, and as he begins to roll out of the plane, Medusa stands up in the middle of the complex seal she just carved into the ground. It begins to glow purple as the ritual to summon her mount begins. 14 Suddenly, a burst of a grenade destroys the seal, and Rider looks towards the outside of the plane. 13 Crosshairs: So long, lass! Crosshairs activates two parachutes from his back, which pull him out of the plane as he takes out his two blasters. As the plane flies away from him, he laughs and fires twelve bullets from his guns, which travel towards Rider in slow motion. Standing at the edge of the jet’s opening, Rider swings her chain, and slashes each bullet away while twirling like a ballerina. As the last shot is struck down and her dagger returns, her other hand comes up and removes her mask. 4'' When it comes off, her eyes are revealed with a sharp red glare, and before Crosshairs can register anything, he becomes paralyzed in the air. Rider throws her dagger like a kunai, and it slowly travels towards the autobot before imbedding itself in his neck. With a flick of the wrist, Crosshair’s head flies off. 'K.O!!!''' As Crosshairs’ body falls to the earth below, Rider rips his head off of her dagger and tosses it to the side. At the last second, she grabs on to a small chest before it falls out of the plane, and looks inside it. Its contents are unknown save for a purple and gold glow coming from the inside, and she shuts it before leaping out of the plane, arms stretched out. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Rider Medusa! Votes for the winner: Rider 15, Crosshairs 5 Votes for the finisher: Death 15, KO 0 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Rider's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee